Creaking
by ZebraDolphin
Summary: Tavros goes to Equius to get his robotlegs checked again. Non-Sburb AU. One Shot


**Creaking**

My legs are creaking again. The metal always gets harder to bend and move with when this happens. The first time it happened I was so scared to go see Equius with the problem that I walked with them creaking for another week and a half until every footstep seemed like I was in a slow motion scene in a movie. It was much too slow and hard, Gamzee started carrying me around places again. It was as if I was back in my wheelchair, not able to go up a flight of stairs, having to get Gamzee help me get places, it got out of hand and it was really dumb of me, but now I'm much more comfortable going to Equius with my troubles.

I walk up to Equius' door and knock at it. The door swings open only moments later, a little Nepeta standing there smiling up at me, her sharp teeth sticking out.

"Hi Tavros! Equius is in his office, you can go right it, he's expecting you." I smile, thank her and walk to Equius' door, thinking only that the way Nepeta greeted me was kind of like in those movies Karkat has shown me with receptionists and doctors, although the patient ends up falling in love with the doctor or something. Which will not happen here, what a ridiculous thought, I shake it away before walking into the room, which has become much less messy. I think Nepeta has helped him keep things cleaner, as in not leaving his beat up robots all over the floor along with broken glasses of milk and sweat soiled towels.

"Uh, hey Equius."

"Hello Tavros, your legs have been bothering you again?"

"Yeah, they are, uh, doing the creaking thing again." He takes out a screw driver from his drawer and a can of spray oil. I lay down on the table without him having to ask me to, it's become sort of routine, like a doctors check up. Why do I keep comparing Equius to a doctor? Man, I don't even know. I push the thought away again and lay there. Equius rolls his chair over and immediately gets to work. He unscrews some things around my knees, takes a few parts out, sprays oil and screws everything back together again, and then he does the same thing with the other knee.

"That is all Tavros."

"Uh, thanks." I swing my legs off the table and stand up, bending my knees a few times, the creak is gone. I smile, it's always better after coming here, my robolegs are much less stiff.

"Uh, you know, if you taught me how to do it myself, I could, things would be simpler and I'd stop, uh, taking your time."

"Nonsense lowblood, there are dangers, nerves are around in your legs and if you damaged any of them things could go terribly wrong." Equius is sweating and fidgeting as he puts things away. Odd.

"Oh, uh, okay then, I was just wondering because I hate to be a burden."

"You are no burden." We walk out of his office and back into the living room where Nepeta is sitting and looking at pokemon cards.

"Done already? That was quick, hey Tav, want to stay over for a game?"

"I'd love to, but Gamzee is uh, waiting for me at home, maybe another time." She smiles excitedly, her hair bouncing as she nods. I wave goodbye at her and reach for the door knob saying a goodbye to Equius.

"Tavros, would you and Gamzee like to come over for diner today? I think that Nepeta would enjoy having you over to play her game, I'm not very good, and also I'd like to see Gamzee." The big troll is sweating bullets as he spills out the last part, I find it funny that he's always had a sort of crush on Gamzee, kind of adorable, and I feel bad when Gamzee flirts with him, poor Equius doesn't even know what hit him when Gamzee gets his flirt on. Oh well, I think Equius knows in some way that Gamzee's mine.

"Yeah, I'm sure Gamzee would love to. I'll just head back home to change and we'll be back later." As I leave Equius is still sweating through all of his clothes and through the door I hear him ask Nepeta to get him a towel. I laugh to myself and I can't wait until I get to watch another round of Gamzee flirting and Equius sweating and stuttering. Gamzee's the only troll or being that does that to him. Not the sweating, that happens anyways, but the stuttering is a rare sight.


End file.
